Incitamento
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Se dice que el juego destruye más que el fuego, y ellos buscando una nueva forma destruirse, estaban a punto de probarlo. Fem!Mukuro.


**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

He venido a probar con un terreno al que no estoy acostumbrada, o tal vez un poco.

Creo que lo más importante aquí es que es mi primer one-shot escrito al 100% en mi celular, entre los descansos libres en la universidad o en los autobuses.

En fin, recuerden "los **personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro".**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Incitamento**_

El sonido que provocaban los tacones mientras caminaba con paso firme inundaban el amplío pasillo.

Una sonrisa divertida de medio lado se dibujaba en su rostro, estaba lista para comerse al mundo... o a Sawada Tsunayoshi que al fin y al cabo era más o menos lo mismo.

Cerro el último botón de su traje y aliso su falda, esos trucos baratos no funcionaban con el jefe de Vongola.

Volvió a abrir el dichoso botón ya que siempre era divertido jugar un poco con el "pequeño".

Llego hasta la imponente puerta de roble y la abrió de par en par sin siquiera pedir permiso para pasar.

Entro de manera sínica, sonriendo con superioridad y caminando sensualmente a paso lento a pesar de saber que había sido llamada por su jefe para regañarla.

—Kufufufu, buenos días, Sawada Tsunayoshi—saludo.

—Dirás buenas tardes, debiste llegar hace una hora Mukuro, siéntate mientras termino aquí—ordenó el Décimo sin despegar su vista de los informes frente a él.

Algo molesta por ser ignorada y también divertida por ver a Tsuna en ese plan se resignó a cumplir su orden, pero claro, ella ponía las reglas.

Para antes de que el castaño pudiera darse cuenta aquella despampanante mujer se había subido a su escritorio, sentada en su costado izquierdo con las piernas cruzadas provocando que las pantimedias comenzaran a traslucirse y pegarse más a su piel.  
Tomo algo de la pila de lo que ya estaba hecho y comenzó a leerlo sin aparente interés, solo para pasar el rato y molestarlo un poco.

El Neo Primo, acostumbrado ya al comportamiento de su guardiana no se inmuto ni un poco, solo la dejo ser.

Mukuro jugo con los papeles, los bolígrafos, le cambio la hora al reloj y abrió las cortinas un rato dejando entrar una luz casi cegadora, pero nada de eso hizo que el castaño dejara lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención.

Eso se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil, comenzaba a molestarse, tendría que usar su as bajo la manga.

Sigilosamente se acercó a él y lo tomo por los hombros desde un costado, inmovilizándole los brazos y presionando sus atributos contra él.

Tsuna suspiro profundamente.

Ella estaba segura que el olor de su perfume había inundado sus sentimientos por un momento.

Subió a la mesa de manera descarada, cruzando las piernas y jugando con sus tacones.

Se acercó más hacia él y con la punta de los dedos delineo en cuello de su camisa de corte formal y lo tomo suavemente por la corbata.

Por promesa vez en todo ese tiempo el Décimo volteo a verla.

—Suficiente, Mukuro.

—Pero si aún no he empezado.

Recibió una dura miradas como respuesta y ella se lo agradeció jalando aún más de su corbata hasta que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros.

—Creo que el que llegaras tan tarde ya es suficiente—se escuchó desde la entrada.

Por la gran puerta, ahora abierta de par en par, se hacía presente la imponente figura de la nube.

—Oh, bienvenido Alondra-kun—una idea divertida paso por su mente, sonrió de medio lado ante su magnífica idea— ¿celoso?

Una de mayores miradas de odio de parte del azabache -y eso ya era decir mucho- fue su premio.

—Además, a mi parecer quien llega tarde eres tú, ave-kun.

—No todos tememos tanto tiene libre como para esperar a que alguien se digne a llegar.

El brillo metálico comenzo a entrar en el campo de visión de Tsuna, quien ya comenzaba a prepararse psicológicamente.

—Kufufufufufufu, pues tampoco todos tenemos tiempo para andar como perro faldero cada que su dueño aplaude.

Sí, no necesitaba ver como la ilusionista hacia aparecer su tridente, ni las usuales miradas de rivales hasta la muerte que se dirigían estos dos para saber que la masacre estaba a punto de iniciar.

—Mukuro...

Intervino antes de que todo se saliera, demasiado, de control.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué es que yo estoy aquí — lo tomo de la barbilla y esbozo una sonrisa mientras se mordía un poco el labio.

Entonces el Décimo estampo un sobre contra su rostro.

—Si, por esto.

Bien, le había ganado está.

Sabía que frente a ella tenía a los únicos dos hombres que no caerían en sus juegos.

—Hibari—llamo al otro.

A este si se lo entrego civilizadamente, dándoselo en la mano.

—No crean que estoy muy contento de dejarlos a ustedes solos en una misión, pero cuento con ustedes, ¿entendido?, les estoy dando mi confianza.

Sin dejarlos responder miro su reloj, el de la muñeca ya que sabia perfectamente que el de la pared estaba atrasado, y se disculpó ya que tenía que irse a una reunión.

Tras la puerta ya lo esperada Gokudera quien les dirigió una dura mirada y ambos desaparecieron luego de una rápida despedía, con un par de amenazas, claro.

"No hagan lo de la última vez" decía una nota pegada al reverso del sobre.

"No intentes nada extraño" decía otra más pequeña en el de Mukuro.  
Si el Décimo Vongola fuera un hombre con tiempo, fácilmente se hubiera tirado un par de horas regañándolos y dándoles una lista inmensa de cosas que no debían hacer.

Bueno, ya los conocía, si había tomado tales medidas debía ser por algo importante...

Algo divertido para ambos.

Puede que incluso los distrajera de sus constantes peleas. De acuerdo, no era para tanto, pero al menos podrían disminuirlas.

Escuchar los gritos de desesperación y ver la sangre corriendo siempre era un deleite, no importa de quien fuera.

—Me retiro, ave-kun—se despidió ella también.

Paso junto a él y le lanzó un beso de manera cínica para después seguir caminando a paso lento levantando y moviendo el sobre por encima de su cabeza mientras el otro solo miraba su espalda.

—A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas que hacer aparte de obedecer a ese niño—agrego colocando la esquina de la carta sobre sus labios, manchándolos de labial rojo.

Antes de tirar la orden al suelo y pisarla a propósito.

— _Addio~_

Salió con sonrisa triunfal de la habitación.

Mas no fue sorpresa sentir el frío metal contra su cuello en cuanto cruzó el umbral.

—Hmn, ambos sabemos que eres bastante obediente —la acuso con sus ojos violetas clavados dónde empezaba su cabello—¿no es así?

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, ave-kun?, ¿qué harás, morderme hasta la muerte?

Su expresión seguía intacta, llena de ego y exceso de confianza.

A Hibari comenzaba a irritarle esa expresión, le entraron ganas de reventarle los labios y romperle la nariz de un solo golpe de su tonfa.

—¿No dirás la frase de siempre?, estoy impacien...

Para la próxima vez que abrió los ojos luego de parpadear estaba tirada sobre el inmenso sillón color negro cerca de la salida de la oficina del líder de Vongola y su vista del techo era cubierta por un muy prepotente azabache.

La había tomado por el cuello de la camisa y lanzado al sillón tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Kamikorosu.

Inmediatamente sintió una mordida en su cuello. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa.

Si, se la había aplicado, pero el niño estaba jugando con fuego.

El hombre se separó de ella y ya podía sentir su aura triunfante, pero antes de ver su molesto rostro tuvo que actuar con rapidez.

Lo próximo que sintió Hibari esta vez fueron un par de agujas de tacón, una clavada en su abdomen y otra en su mejilla.

Era su turno de recostarse y mirar al techo.

Aquella maliciosa mujer se sentó sobre el con las piernas presionando sus costados, poco le importó que sus tacones cayeran al suelo, sus medias se transparentaran a mas no poder o que su camisa se desacomodara y casi mostrara sus pechos por completo.

No, estaba más preocupada por la mueca de consternación que tenía su rival. Había volteado el juego.

—No deberías entrar a este terreno nene, te aseguro que no podrás vencer—le dijo acercándose a él y acomodándole la corbata—mejor quédate con tus viejos métodos.

—¿Y quién dice que no ganaría?—pregunto, o más bien reto.

—Lo dice la increíblemente sensual mujer sentada sobre tu pelvis—respondió pasando los dedos juguetonamente por la barbilla de él—ella y tu amiguito que esta comenzando a animarse.

Golpe bajo.

—Y bien, pequeña Alondra—siguió mientras volvía a acomodarle el traje—con el ganador ya decidido, procedo a retirarme—anuncio.

Se levantó con lentitud, aun dándole la espalda se cepillo el cabello con los dedos y acomodo su camiseta con la dura mirada violeta clavada sobre ella.

Soltó una pequeña risa irónica, tomo sus zapatos del suelo y se los llevo en la mano mientras salía de la oficina con la sensualidad que la caracterizaba. En ningún momento se dio la vuelta.

Hibari se sentó y la miro irse.

Con cansancio estiró el cuello y los hombros, se volvió a arreglar la corbata, aunque ya estuviera en su lugar.

Justo antes cruzar la puerta, Mukuro giro la cabeza y colocó un dedo frente a su boca.

—Aunque, si estas tan desesperado por competir estaré esperándote en la misión que nos dio ese chico—le dijo guiando un ojo y presionando contra sus labios el sobre que había aparecido de sabrá primo donde.

Después, lanzó una última mirada maliciosa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El sonido de sus tacones fue audible por un poco de tiempo más hasta que desapareció completamente.

Hibari se quedó sentado mirando al vacío, apoyo los codos sobre los muslos, entrecruzo los dedos y recargo la barbilla.

El lugar estaba completamente en silencio.

Hasta que, una suave risa salió de su boca. No se movió de su lugar.

Se mordió el labio, rozo los dientes y se puso de pie.

Bien, esta vez le daría el punto a Mukuro.

Le gano limpiamente... al menos por ahora. Esa solo fue la primera batalla que anticipaba una guerra.

También tenía que admitir que la vista fue muy buena.

Esa misión sería un trabajo más interesante de lo que había pensado, ya que al final de cuentas, su plan seguía en marcha.

* * *

...

...

Realmente no sé qué opinar, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir de esta forma, pero fue divertido, ¿Cuándo me llevo? ¿dos meses?, aun así, quedo corto.

Pero bueno, ya saben, **cualquier cosa con amor será bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
